


Plans for a Date

by Barna22



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pharmercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barna22/pseuds/Barna22
Summary: Dr. Angela Ziegler is visited by Fareeha, who has something special planned for the evening.





	

Dr. Angela Ziegler looked at the time and frowned. It was 16:23, and she was getting nowhere with her work. There were a few reasons for it, but mostly the problem was that she couldn't get her mind off Fareeha even if she tried really hard. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but right now it got in the way of her work, which was troubling.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she only heard the knocking on the med bay door when it was accompanied by someone's voice.

“Angela, can I come in? I'd like to know your opinion on something.” It was Fareeha's soft voice, and the medic was shaken from her daydreaming.

Angela looked up just as the door slid open and the tall soldier entered, and she immediately froze at the sight before her. Fareeha was... _Stunning_. She was wearing a black silk dress, which didn't leave much to the imagination, and as she moved, one could easily make out the toned muscles and fit shape of the soldier. Her cleavage was clearly visible and the dress hid just enough for it to be intriguing, yet still maintaining the elegance that the whole picture painted. Her shiny dark hair cascaded down her shoulders, and the light coming from the corridor made it seem like it was almost glowing with a certain golden radiance- it was truly beautiful.

As she stepped closer to the medic's desk, Angela noticed how perfectly subtle yet beautiful her make-up was. It wasn't much, Fareeha didn't _need_ much, Angela had always thought, but it was enough to emphasise her strong facial features and beautiful dark eyes.

All in all, Angela Ziegler was speechless. She'd never seen Fareeha dress up like this before, and while she has had some rather intimate thoughts about the muscular Egyptian, actually seeing her like this in person was something else entirely. She was elegant and extremely sexy at the same time, and for Angela, it was like one of her wildest dreams had come true.

Fareeha stopped in front of the desk, looking down at the still baffled Angela. She knew she had to stop staring and say something-anything, but somehow, she couldn't. Fareeha finally spoke, and even her voice sounded better than usual, though that must have been thanks to the complete attention Angela was regarding her with now.

“Hi, Angela. How are you?” She looked across the messy desk of the doctor and raised an eyebrow. “Still buried in work?”

“Ah... I... Yes... Research...” Angela was muttering incoherently as she was still having a hard time tearing her eyes away from the stunning vision before her. She gulped, gathering her strength to finally voice her thoughts, and spoke. “What brings you here?” _And why are you looking so amazing?_ She almost blurted out that last question, too, but luckily she was disciplined enough not to.

“I... Have a date tonight. That's why I'm dressed this way. I was hoping to get you opinion on how I look, you seem to be at home when it comes to this whole going out thing.”

“A... A date?” She was going on a _date_? With someone _else_? Angela's stomach twisted almost painfully and the room started spinning around her. How could this happen? She thought that Fareeha felt at least similar to her, they had been flirting lightly for the past couple of weeks, this can't be-

“Are you all right, Angela? You seem a little pale.” She walked around the desk, her eyes narrowing with concern. Before she could reach Angela, the medic stood up and stepped in front of her.

“Yes. I'm fine, thank you. You look great, I'm sure your date will be charmed.” She couldn't look Fareeha in the eye. _How is this possible? Everything was going so well..._ “I... I should get back to work now, I have a lot to do. H-have fun tonight.” Suddenly she felt dizzy as she imagined Fareeha in someone else's bed, touching someone else, smiling at someone else... She was almost going faint.

Had the other woman not caught her, she would have probably fallen and hit her head on the edge of the table as her knees gave out under her. Luckily, Fareeha wrapped her strong arms around her, and held her steadily.

“Are you sure you're all right? I think you need to lie down...”

It was too much. The closeness of the other, the bitter feeling clenching her stomach, Angela was almost crying at this point. Her voice came out weak and she struggled to hold back the tears as she spoke.

“What happened, Fareeha? I thought that we... That we were... That we could...”

Before she could start crying, through her blurred vision she saw the other lowering her head, and felt an upward push coming from Fareeha's arms. Before she could say anything, soft, warm lips pressed on hers. The world around her ceased to exist. She could not focus on anything but Fareeha kissing her, and she didn't care about how this had happened. All that mattered at that moment was that Fareeha's gentle mouth was tenderly kissing her, and the other woman had her muscular arms tightly wrapped around her fragile body.

When they parted, or more like Fareeha pulled away, Angela was once again brought back to reality. _What did just happen?_ Before she could voice her confused thoughts, the other locked their eyes together and spoke.

“Will you go out on a date with me tonight?”

Oh. _Oh_. It finally dawned on Angela. _She_ was to be Fareeha's date. She felt a surge of emotions running through her, and she could only ask: “M-me? You had this in mind all along?”

Now Fareeha seemed to look guilty. She looked away, but was still holding Angela's waist.

“I... Didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry. I just thought that... If you would say no, then I could just... Pretend I was meeting someone else...” Angela's heart melted. Fareeha was always so confident and determined, yet here she was, apologising clumsily like a child after they had done something bad.

“How could I ever say no, Fareeha? Though-“ She said, as she punched the taller woman playfully on her shoulder “-You could have just asked me, you know? I almost had a heart attack a few minutes ago. Now you're going to have to compensate me for that.” She meant that in a not entirely serious way, but Fareeha seemed to not mind obliging at all.

“Oh, I can help with that.” And then their mouths were pressed together again, this time in a much more passionate kiss. Angela moaned in delight, and her hands stated trailing up and down the muscular woman's arms, neck and then her back, almost reaching...

Fareeha broke the kiss with a grin on her face. “Getting a little impatient, aren't we, doctor? At least let me take you to dinner first.” Angela blushed, and reluctantly pulled her hands back up to Fareeha's shoulders. She was impatient after waiting for a moment like this for so long, but if the other wanted to take things slow, then she would happily oblige. They weren't in a rush, after all, and the most important thing was that they've taken the first step.

“Fine... If you insist. Did you have a place in mind?”

“Of course.” She glanced at her dress. “After all, I've come prepared. I found a little Egyptian restaurant in town. The food is really good, and it's a nice and cosy place. I think you'll like it.”

“Mmmm... I've been wanting to taste some Egyptian for a long time now.” She licked her lips rather suggestively, and thoroughly enjoyed as Fareeha's composure suddenly crumbled. She seemed to be at a loss for words and looked away as her face was taking up a deep shade of crimson. It was true, though, she'd had the wildest of fantasies about her, and whenever she saw Fareeha working out, sweating, muscles tensing, she couldn't help but imagine what Fareeha could do to her under the right circumstances. Now though, the other seemed to struggle with exactly the same thoughts, and that amused Angela to a great extent.

After giggling at the misery of Fareeha, Angela finally had a pity on her. “I should get dressed then I guess.” She glanced down at herself with uncertainty. “It could take a while... It's not like I had time to prepare...”

“Right. Take your time, I have a reservation for 7:30, so no need to rush. How about I meet you at 6:30 here?” Fareeha was still blushing slightly, but managed to give Angela a weak smile. As they parted, Angela felt something similar to deprivation, the spots where the other's arms touched her now suddenly became uncomfortably cold. She would need consolation for that later, she thought.

“All right, that sounds good. See you at half past six, then!” She watched as Fareeha turned around with a smile on her face, and walked out of the room while adding a bit of extra sway to her hips. Angela smirked at the sight, then almost flew to her room when the door closed. She had work to do.

When she closed the bedroom door behind her, she needed some time to fully understand her situation. She'd been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time, but admittedly, this was kind of a short notice. Fareeha was right, though, she needed to take her time if she wanted everything to be perfect.

Fareeha was dressed very elegantly, and pretty much everything about her was brilliant. Angela wanted to have a similar effect on her, so she would need to do her best now.

She couldn't contain her excitement as she ran to her wardrobe. _This is going to be wonderful._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I can be found on Tumblr @ barna22.tumblr.com, please come talk to me if you want to!


End file.
